


Stubbles

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren, Business man Levi, Eren is kinky, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, So is Levi, Top Levi, Wife Eren, porn with out plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi discovers a quite intriguing fact about his wife. And he was very happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not being able to post for a few months. I had a very important exam, and it took most of my time so that I could prepare myself for it.  
> But don't worry now, I would finally be posting some continuations for some of my stories, and please take note that all are unbeta'd and encoded in my phone, so there could be so many mistakes that I wasn't able to pinpoint and edit.  
> Hopefully you all enjoy this story!

Trenching over the clean slate of cobblestones that lead to their house, Levi walked to the entrance of their humble yet lovely home with steps implicit of exhaustion and lethargy. The apathy of his mask wore down into an almost irritated expression but there was a glow of relief in his mercuric eyes as he recognized the silhouette manuevering behind the white curtains of the windows.

It had been a long and tiring month of being away from Eren after he was sent to an another state for a business deal. Being a businessman and the best in their company, he was assigned be the head representative of Survey Corporation. He was supposed to be staying for only two weeks until the other team sent for a very important business proposal managed to mess up, and so he was requested to go after the team and take over the matter, extending his stay for a few more days. He was glad that the Reese Merchandising had been convinced to take their proposal so easily that he was able to earn their approval and board a plane back to Trost as soon as they settled the contract of partnership.

The door was opened before he could knock and the faint scent of cinnamon and chamomile infiltrated his sense of smell. A comforting warmth enveloped him and he welcomed it wholeheartedly as he embraced his lover with a longing passion. 

“I'm home", he managed through the physical lassitude that overcame his body. He squeezed Eren tighter despite the strained effort, and he received a soft kiss on his lips in which he accepted with gratitude. 

“Welcome home Levi!" Eren greeted, and he dreaded the absence of the other's heat as they separated. Driven by his need of Eren's touch, he extended his pale hand to grab hold of the other's arm. A satisfied smile tugged his thin lips, cherishing the substantial heat of Eren's soft palm as it compensated for the earlier loss of contact.

He compulsively craved for Eren this past week, and now that he was home to his beloved spouse he was already sated with just the miniscule touch from the dazzling brunette. He missed Eren to a great extent that he wasn't able to eat three times a day, drowning in loneliness and reminiscence of his beloved lover. It was quite unsettling how Eren affected him, make him ache and scourge for a flicker of attention and fleeting touch from his lover. It was the only remedy to transiently extinguish the fires of his hunger only to burn emboldened and more powerful with its strength renewed and fueled for an another quest. The brunette giggled at his husband's antics, pulling him with a kiss as he lead the raven inside the security and solace of their humble home.

Freshly cleanse of any possible dirt, Levi walked through their room relaxed and ready to succumb to the realm of Hypnos. Eren had already changed in his sleeping attire that consisted of a white silk shirt and shorts.

His metallic grey eyes would impulsively lock on the smoothness of the tan thighs, and as Eren bended down for a fallen comb his sight was greeted with the splendor of the most luscious and delectable globes of flesh. He sucked in a sharp breath involuntary, ensnared by the brunette's backside.

He wanted to ravish that tight bottom, and claim his lover once again as he spilled himself inside that heavenly cavern but knowing how tired his body was, he knew he couldn't handle to sport a boner and have the endurance for a heated night with Eren. He had no rest since after the signing of papers he politely excused himself from for an earlier departure and dragged his already packed trolley to the airport. Though despite that, he did not regret coming home prematurely to be with his adorable and perfect wife. 

He approached the brunette as soon as he straightened himself from the suggestive stance, kissing the vulnerable navel. He did not expect the moan from Eren to be so breathless and erotic in a sense that he almost popped a hard on in less than a second. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" The brunette blurted out embarrassed by reaction, turning to face him with red cheeks. “You must be very tired from work, and here I am being a horny teenager."

The raven-haired man shook his head, "It's ok love, I know you miss my loving too. You can help me dress if you want to, at least that will sate you for now. Tomorrow I'll ravage you endlessly as soon as I recover my strength." The smile he received from Eren almost sent him to the next world and he thanked his luck for such angelic being tied to be his lover forever.

Eren happily helped him with his pajamas, letting the younger male fasten the buttons, oceanic eyes not even hiding the intent desire as his tanned fingers brushed the hard flesh of the porcelain abdomen.That night, eventless as it was produced a blooming happiness to the older male wrapped around the arms of his beloved, the echo of Eren's voice when they said their I love yous reverberating inside his mind.

The very moment he opened his eyes, he was drowned to a pool of veridian luxury. Eren seemed to be awake for quite sometime and was staring intently on his face, giving more special attention on his chin. “Morning Levi", Eren whispered softly, placing a hand over his mouth and it produced a raised brow from the older man. “Oh? Morning to you too, and why the hell are you covering your mouth, my breath doesn't smell that bad." He murmured, slipping his hands over the slim hips and dipped his fingers over the hem of the shorts. Eren only giggled and hugged Levi before unlatching himself as he moved out of the bed. Forest green observed him before a blooming tinge of red painted full cheeks.

 "It's not you silly, it's me. My breathe smells horrible, and I need to prepare for breakfast. You seem to have lost some weight so I need to prim you back to health."  Levi only rolled his eyes, as if Eren had bad breaths. Not even once had he found the younger male's breathe so displeasing, and what was that blush about? He groaned through his pillow, staying on the comforts of their bed for a while longer and glad to have a few days off from work with the success of the deal. After he deemed his body fully rested, he headed to their bathroom sink.

He glared at his reflection, clicking his tongue as he assessed the raven locks to be in disarray. Washing his face with water, he caught the growing roughness on his chin.

Was he so preoccupied the week before that he was unable to shave off the first signs of the stubble growing out of his skin? Well, he probably was since Levi mostly keep his daily hygiene practices performed yet suddenly he realized something. Eren was looking over that particular part of his face, and if he wasn't mistaken the light touches on his jaw that he thought to be a dream were really his lover's soft caress on the growing beard.

A smirk decorated his lips as he grabbed the nearby towel to dry off his face, deciding that he'll grow this one out until he could confirm his theory.

Oh Eren, you kinky wife. 

After a quick bath, he descended to their dinning room to find his lover setting down the utensils and plates. Levi didn't sit down as Eren intended him to be, instead he circled over the wooden table and wrapped his hands around the brunette. 

Deliberately, Levi nuzzled on the sensitive curve of Eren's neck, purposely rubbing the bristles over caramel skin, and with that he received a sound so scintillating despite having to expect it and it made his groin burn with desire.  He smirked triumphantly upon perceiving the quiver of the lithe body before him, a rush of pride spreading to the very tips of his being as his eyes noticed a glimpse of fingers squeezing the back of the wooden chair.

"Eren what's wrong? You ok love?" He whispered purposely on the shell of Eren's ear and the brunette squirmed, turning to him as he blushed from his reaction . "Nothing! It's just that you seem to be so affectionate today, I-I'm just surprised." Eren's voice trailed, eyes distractingly flickering on the lower potion of his face. Levi enjoyed seeing his Eren adorably embarrassed, and compeled to coax more of these reactions he brought up Eren's right hand so that the vulnerable wrist would feel up the roughness of his stubbles. He was elated upon hearing the stuttering gasp and he kissed the tips of the slender fingers as he eyed his lover intently. " I just missed my precious cinnamon roll and I need to show you some loving after neglecting you for a month." He reasoned out, mouthing a slender finger.

“Maybe after breakfast, you need to regain the weight you've lost and you'll need the energy for the action." Eren wiggled his eyebrows suggestively with a sly smile on his pretty lips. Levi pulled his lover closer to him, their hips flush against each other and spoke with a dark tone in his rumbling voice. " Oh? Are you telling me I can't handle lavishing you with my love?"

Pale hands dipped over the curve of the brunette's back, and squeezed the soft cheeks of Eren's bottom. A cute squeak escaped his lips but he stubbornly ignored his arousal. He had a goal to take care of his husband and Levi needed to eat, so boldly he pulled the hands off his ass, a little disappointed with the loss of contact but determined. Nevertheless, he whispered to his husband to give him something to hold into the day.

"You know very well that you're the only one who can handle me. After breakfast, I'll let you do anything to me, so let's eat 'kay?" His words were like honey, and Levi cursed himself at the foxy jewel eyes glittering in triumph as he yielded. Levi let himself be separated from the fragrant warmth of his lover, looking forward for the promise of pleasure.

Yet as Levi ate the hearty and delicious breakfast, he saw the recurrent stolen glances of his beloved wife towards him, taking notice of the slight fidget Eren was making on his seat. They finished the meal in silence, and as soon as Eren had cleansed the dishes, the raven-haired man swooped his lover to his arms and brought him to bed.

The mattress plumped under their weights and Levi smiled inwardly, wrapping his arms suddenly on the lean figure of his wife and placed his chin on the juncture of Eren's neck. A palpable shiver ran across the younger male's figure, and this time, Levi didn't stop the impish curve forming on his lips. 

"My my, what do we have here? Is my wife having a weird kink to beards? Do you like the feeling when it bristles your skin? Does it excite you love when I do this?" He bowed down his head, repeating his earlier actions to earn himself a series of moans. 

"Such kinky wife I have, but I wouldn't have it in any other way." He murmured and pulled off the shirt that blocked off his view from those delicious nubs. Once he had them exposed, Levi dove in and latched his mouth on a rosy bud and sucked the organ voraciously, nibbling it and grazing his teeth over the tip all the while rubbing his forefinger and thumb to the twin. 

Pink lips sung a lascivious melody, his lithe body shaking at the pleasure creeping under his spine. Lust and heat dunk his senses to a delightful sensitivity, and he arched his back, asking for more. Eren missed this, he had missed his husband with his heated touches that always sent him in a haze. The young man longed for his kisses and claiming marks of teeth with bruising grips on his hips. Eren craved for the intimacy of their lovemaking and the rowdy nights when they fuck like animals in heat, and though he wanted to be lavished softly and gently, he also wished  Levi would claim him hard and thoroughly until he can't walk straight the days after.

Shorts now discarded to the floor, his legs were bent and spread to expose his private parts to his lover whom was feasting with the sight presented. 

"Heavens Eren, you have no idea how much I missed that ass, to have it stretched around my cock and be filled with my cum again. I fucking missed you so much." The older man breathed unto his skin, voice heavy and thick with arousal. Eren could hear the desperation in his husband's voice, and he shivered in anticipation of what was about to come.

Levi bent lower and his chin grazed the smooth left thigh. He smirked proudly when Eren shivered, a flirtatious mew escaping his mouth. He ventured lower, having the younger's already awakened member right on his face and he placed a kiss on the already dripping tip.

"Angh! Levi please..." Eren moaned and he swallowed the member, sucking hungrily and tongue tasting his lover's essence. Placing both of his palms over the hips he pushed down so to have Eren pinned into place when the younger tried to push into his mouth, looking for sweet friction.

He moved slowly, agonizingly, drawing Eren to completion by each languid bob, tasting Eren as his mouth was filled with a broken cry flowing into his ears. He pulled off, not yet swallowing the fluid and kissed the brunette, coaxing him to have a taste of his own cum in which Eren happily opened his mouth, tongue searching for his own. Their appendages swirled in a dance, mouth devouring each other until Levi took dominion over the pliant cavern, the cum and saliva intermixing together, overfilling Eren's mouth as a wet string trailed down the edge of his lips.

Pale fingers were brought into his lips and Eren sucked them happily, coating it with the mixture of fluids that was dripping heavily from his mouth. Once slicked copiously, Levi pulled away and nudged his index finger at the puckered, the muscles of Eren's hole twitching as the tip circled the rim before dipping in. 

Levi sat on his heels, taking in the debauched expression of his wife. The chocolate locks wet and in disarray, his shirt thrown to expose his chest, the perky nubs red and swollen from his earlier ministrations and skin decorated with his bruising kisses and love bites. His eyes had taken a more darker hue, setting his eyes to an emerald like shade that were aflamed with lust and love, and pretty lips were swolled and tainted with cum and saliva. Eren was perfectly wrecked and completely overpowered. It was an enthralling sight to Levi.

Adding another finger, he spread the digits apart, rolling them in and out of the tightness, the velvety cavern fluttering in its hypersensitivity.  With the third finger finally accompanying the others, he removed them and turned Eren on his stomach, legs wobbling as he positioned to kneel and keep himself up with his shaking hands.

Eren knew Levi wasn't over. Despite the weakness brought by his orgasm, he couldn't help but to be excited as Levi spread his ass cheeks and blew on his hole. His back arched impulsively, and a stuttering moan escaped his throat, the electric current tingling his spine, and with hands finally giving up, his face was now planted unto the mattress. 

The bristles were heavenly, rough in its texture yet lightly trailing on his backside. He relished the feeling in gratification, the prickling sensation it sent throughout the extentions of his being as it brushed, rubbed on his quivering hole that was waiting to be fucked by his husband. 

"Ngh! Levi ple-ah- ease! Inside now, I want you inside of me. Please - hah!- please fuck me." He begged desperately, wiggling his backside as his insides ached, and cock twitched in exhaustion and stimulation. Surely he was going to lose his mind if Levi would continue on with his actions.

"Patience love, I'm not done yet. Didn't you say that I'm allowed to do anything to you. Now let me enjoy you entirely." With that having said, Levi plunged his tongue inside Eren's entrance in accompaniment of the fingers. Eren was panting audibly, spilling moans and whimpers as his walls tightened with every movement of his appendages and chin against the sensitive bottom.

"Levi! I cant! I'm coming again! Fuck Levi!" Eren screamed as he reached another climax, his cock spurting painfully. A dark chuckle sang in his ears, his knees almost collapsing if not for the powerful grip that Levi had on his hips. The bulbous head of Levi's cock was poking his right ass, and the thought of being filled and fucked by his husband sent another thrill through his spine. He wanted that monstrous cock inside, claiming and rubbing his walls.

Levi positioned himself, and impaled his throbbing member inside Eren. A groan rumbled through his chest and he wasted no time as he pulled out and plunged back in. Harshly and mercilessly, he fucked Eren to oblivion, drinking at the sight of his lover high and crying from being overstimulated. The tears did wonders of making his eyes glitter like polished gems, and his cheeks were red and lips hung open and spilling pretty sounds that drove Levi to the edge of his sanity. 

Towering over Eren's back, he licked the shell of his ear, nipping the curve as Eren cried his name alongside with a plethora of curses. 

"You're so beautiful love, so perfect and fucking good to me. You love it when I take you like this? I know you do, your hole is made for me. It only belongs to me. " He growled mindlessly, angling his hips to hit that lovely bundle of nerves, making Eren scream out in pleasure as he drove the head of his member over and over that spot.

"Fuck, I'm going to come inside love. Eren-fuck! Eren!" He groaned, thrusting his cock harder and deeper, eager to reach orgasm as his balls tightened. Stilling with Eren's name on his lips, he poured his seed up to the very last drop inside the tight walls. He doesn't remove however, basking at the warmth of Eren's cavern as he grinded his softening member, wanting to be connected as one with his lover. Turning their bodies to the side, Levi snaked a hand around Eren's chest, lips peppered kisses on his wife's neck and cheeks, saying his praises and claims of his love.

"Did I hurt you Eren?" Levi asked, concerned that he might have pushed his lover too far, but the worry faded as Eren smiled, implanting a kiss on his lips. 

"No, it was wonderful Levi. Though, I hope this doesn't only happen after a month long business trip. I hate it when you're so far away from me." Eren grumbled, nuzzling his cheek on the roughness growing on his husband's chin. 

"Oh? As long as you ask for it Eren, it will be given to you. Fuck, don't tighten around me like that, unless you want me to ravish you again." His teeth dug unto the curve of Eren's neck, warning the brunette playfully. Eren giggled before a dark look settled on his emerald eyes, gyrating his hips seductively in which awakened Levi's desire to dominate. 

Lifting the slender leg, he pushed his growing hardness, the lewd squelches and smacks of balls against that luscious bottom filled the room as they start once again.

Indeed, there was no better place than home, with Eren in his bed, filled with his cock and cum up to the brim.

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to edit some mistakes, sorry. I hope you don't mind..  
> And constructive criticism are very welcome so please don't hesitate to suggest and critic my work, but within limits. No mean comments please.Thank you!


End file.
